Pokemon: The Wild Sinnoh West
by dragonfire53511
Summary: In early days, Of Sinnoh before there was much law at the time it was overwhelm with thieves, bandits, murders and cut throats using their Pokémon to terrorizing people and towns. In the chaos there was young trainer with a unknown fate. Please Review
1. Prologue

Prologue

Author: C.M Ramsey

Genre Type: Western

Story Type: Pokémon

Original Character: Marcus Cane

Fiction Rating: M

Synopsis:

In early days, Of Sinnoh before there was much law at the time it was overwhelm with thieves, bandits, murders and cut throats using their Pokémon to terrorizing people and towns. In the chaos there was young trainer with a unknown fate has just started his Journey.

Reviews:

If you like the story please gives me a review

Region: Sinnoh


	2. The Begining

Story Title: The Begin

Marcus eye's slowly open up in the room he won last night after his first battle in Sinnoh. As he lay in his warm bed he thought about the trainer his name was Doc a mean looking rattler he smelt of cheap booze and cigar smoke. An he bragged about how many men, women, and children Pokémon he had squashed with his NidoKing he called Goliath. When Doc saw me and realized I was a trainer that is all he need for the excuse to prove how tough he was to his little humming bird they call her Holiday and by comparison to Doc that was the god blessed truth but behind her beauty you could see behind her velvet eyes was a person that was just as ugly as Doc maybe more.

But she was the least of Marcus worries as Doc was the one planning my Pokémon funeral complete with little head stone. This made his mouth dry as he decide he had no choice but to agree to Doc's challenge the two of them left the saloon and went into the dirt street. Doc was the first to toss his pokeball out releasing his huge Nidoking it reassembled Doc quite a lot except across it left eye it was scared and a ghostly white.

Marcus could only guess that Doc's Nidoking was completely blinded in its left eye. Marcus growled slightly at the thought of battling a handicap Pokémon but if Doc wasn't blowing smoke up someone's ass about how good his Pokémon is it could possibly be a amazing fight.

Marcus hadn't slouched on his short travel through Sinnoh he had already caught three new Pokémon and evolved his Bulbsaur to a Ivysaur. Which he decide to use for this battle so he tossed the pokeball into the air releasing Vector from it. The Ivysaur looked ready for battle as it extend it vine whips preparing for the fight. The Nidoking charged at Vector but it dod the attack by using his vines to push off the ground and leap into the air. Doc could be heard screaming orders short after the Ivysaur hit the ground "Use Irontail on that runt Goliath or else!"

The Nidoking did as Doc order it tail glowed and it swung at the Ivysaur sending it flying into the air. Marcus smiled as he remembers a past fight with this problem and shouted. "Vector, Use your vine whips to catch yourself." It's vines shoot out and grabbed a fence post with one vine and block the ground with the other then pushed off with it send it zing around the post before it released the other vine sending it zooming back at the Nidoking. "Vector use Body slam" The Ivysaur popped open and did as Marcus wanted and used a supercharged body slam which sent the Nidoking thundering to the ground with a sicken thud and it had swirly eyes. Vector was sitting on top of it clapping it vines together.

But that was yesterday Marcus thought with a yawn as he got up out of bed and stretched slightly before he got out of the bed and started to get dressed quickly. He then went downstairs were he found Holiday sitting at a table looking at him with a cold hard glare like a serpent with a set of fangs dripping with venom.

"What now!" Marcus said in a slight annoyed but not showing it in the slightest but most people could feel it if they were adept enough. She only smiled at him which made Marcus bloods go cold."Let do it then!" Marcus tossed a pokeball into the air sending out a Starvia that went straight at Holiday who throws her own pokeball which had a Mewoth inside it as Marcus shouted. "Airal Ace." Then Marcus Starvia wings glowed and it struck the Mewoth before it could completely come out.

As it hit the ground the Mewoth had swirly eyes as it bounced a few times and landed next to Holiday's feet."Next time don't start a fight you can never win." Marcus raised his pokeball and said "return" a beam blasted out and returned the Starvia to the ball.

Marcus then walked out of the Saloon and headed for the rapidash stable where a old man was shoeing a young albino rapidash it flames were bright blue instead of normal flames. This was very attractive to him in a weird way. As the old man noticed him he shouted out at him as he continues to shoe it "What do you need?"

Marcus smiled slightly and said "How much for the Rapidash?" The old man stop for a moment and looked like he was in deep thought then said "thousand." Marcus mulled it over slightly then said "five hundred" the old man then said "seven hundred" Marcus nodded then said "deal."After Marcus paid for the Rapidash he climb on it back and started on his way to the first gym he plan to compete at in Oreburgh city .


End file.
